


Tumblr Drabbles for Arrow

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't Actually Know How to Tag, M/M, Multi, Tumblr drabbles, it's just a bunch of drabbles, with so many ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend on tumblr (billy-wintergreen) based off a bunch of shared headcanons about Slade and Billy's past.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles for Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr (billy-wintergreen) based off a bunch of shared headcanons about Slade and Billy's past.

Slade knew that sometimes appearances weren’t real. He knew that some people who looked nice were actually the meanest. He knew that his friend, Billy Wintergreen, seemed to have a great life. His friend lived in the nice house down the street that Slade had always wanted to live in. Billy seemed to be great at talking to people, even the annoying ones, unlike Slade. Slade hadn’t quite mastered the art of dealing with other kids his own age without hitting them. Billy’s life seemed perfect. 

That is… until Billy showed up at his house late at night crying. Slade shouldn’t have been awake, given how late it was. They had school the next day, and his parents liked to enforce the idea of going to sleep early during the school week. But Slade had never really been the one for rules. Such as the one saying that he shouldn’t let people into the house without his parent’s permission. It was only Billy though. He figured that his parents wouldn’t mind. Besides, obviously something was wrong. Slade had never once seen Billy cry. Slade dragged his friend inside the house, motioning for him to quiet down and follow him up the stairs. 

Once they were in Slade’s bedroom, he shut the door and turned on a lamp beside his bed. For a few seconds, neither of the boys spoke, simply listening to make sure that Slade’s parents hadn’t woken up. With a quiet sob, Billy flopped down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. 

“What’s wrong?” Slade asked, sitting down next to Billy. 

All he got in response was a shake of Billy’s head. Slade pursed his lips and turned to face his friend completely, brown eyes narrowed at the mop of blonde hair. He didn’t know what to do. Billy never cried. 

“Billy… you know you can talk to me. We’re best friends. Remember? Best friends tell each other things.”

There was another quiet sob, and Slade winced at the sound. He hadn’t meant to make Billy even more upset. Hesitantly, the dark haired boy reached out to prod Billy’s shoulder. He wouldn’t ask again, but there was a burning curiosity in Slade. He wanted to know what was making Billy so upset that he would cry in front of Slade. 

“It’s my dad,” he heard Billy mumble. 

Instantly, that curiosity turned to anger. Slade wasn’t an idiot. No matter how much he acted like one. He didn’t need an explanation. Mr. Wintergreen hadn’t seemed sick or hurt this morning when Slade had gone over to Billy’s house. Mr. Wintergreen was the reason that Billy was upset, and Slade didn’t like that. At all. 

“You know what? You can live with me. You can stay here and we’ll be brothers. Tomorrow we’ll tell your dad and then you can pack your stuff and move in. Deal?”

Maybe he should have asked his parents first, but Slade didn’t care. As far as he was concerned, Billy was his brother. And that meant that he had to look out for Billy. His friend wasn’t ever going to have to go back home because he could just move in with Slade. They were going to be brothers and that was all Slade had to say on the matter.

“Deal.”


End file.
